The Proposal
by nahanaxo
Summary: "Ayo kita menikah." Gakushuu x Rio [Oneshot]


**The Proposal**

"Untukku?"

Terlihat Asano Gakushuu mengangguk pelan sembari terus memindahkan kue-kue kering itu ke dalam mulutnya. Matanya menatap Nakamura Rio lekat.

Sementara tatapan Rio beralih ke arah benda kecil berkilauan di dalam kotak beludru merah di tangannya, kemudian kembali menatap Gakushuu yang duduk di sofa tunggal ruang kerjanya.

"Kau melamarku?"

Sekali lagi Gakushuu mengangguk, kali ini disertai gumaman penegas di antara acara kecap-kunyah kue keringnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Kenapa apa?"

Kini Gakushuu mengeluarkan

suaranya. Pria itu telah stoples kaca berisi kue kering yang tinggal separuh isi ke atas meja di depan sofa.

Rio berjalan mendekati jajaran sofa tempat Gakushuu duduk. Wanita itu baru akan membuka mulut ketika suara Gakushuu kembali terdengar.

"Kau ingin bertanya kenapa aku melamarmu?"

Rio hanya mengangguk. Wanita itu segera menempatkan diri di bagian tengah sofa panjang depan sofa tunggal yang Gakushuu tempati. Atensinya masih berada pada benda kecil berkilau itu.

Gakushuu menyandarkan punggungnya pada sofa, mengarahkan bola matanya ke sudut atas hingga kini terlihat tengah berpikir keras. "Kenapa, ya? Aku hanya ingin menikahimu saja."

Pandangan Rio tertarik pada Gakushuu dan sekejap kemudian wanita itu memutar bola matanya malas. "Sekarang aku jadi tidak yakin apa kau benar-benar melamarku atau hanya sedang bercanda."

"Aku serius, Nakamura."

Gakushuu mengubah posisi duduknya. Badannya condong ke depan dengan kedua siku tangan bertumpu pada dua kakinya yang terbuka. Matanya tajam menatap Rio lekat. Jari telunjuk kanannya mengarah pada kotak beludru di tangan Rio.

"Itu, yang berkilauan, untukmu. Ayo kita menikah."

Rio mau tak mau bersemu merah, tapi wanita itu mati-matian untuk menahan senyumnya. "Beri aku alasan bagus untuk menyetujuinya."

"Bukannya akan lebih mudah bila kita menikah, eh?" Gakushuu terlihat mengangkat bahu. "Kau butuh aku, aku butuh dirimu. Kita tidak perlu repot-repot saling mencari saat kita butuh sesuatu bila kita menikah."

Kali ini Rio tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum. Pipinya memanas. "Aku tidak akan menikah denganmu hanya karena aku butuh dirimu."

Sejatinya Ruo hanya memancing Gakushuu untuk mengatakan—well apapun yang seharusnya Gakushuu katakan. Mereka sudah hidup bersama sejak sebelum mereka bisa mengeja nama masing-masing, berkencan lebih lama dari siapapun juga, hanya saja Gakushuu tidak pernah mengatakannya sama sekali.

Gakushuu hanya mendesah kecewa, pria itu meraih cepat stoples kaca dari atas meja dan mulai melahap isinya cepat. "Kadang aku tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiranmu. Kukira 'butuh' sudah cukup untuk menikahi seseorang."

"Itu namanya egois, Gakushuu."

"Tapi kau juga membutuhkanku!" Gakushuu bersikeras. "Kau butuh aku untuk menemanimu konser, belanja, membersihkan sepatumu. Aku bahkan mengganti sprei kamarmu."

Rio mendecak. "Itu karena kau yang membuatnya berantakan."

"Aku bisa melakukan itu untukmu setiap saat bila kita menikah. Kau juga akan lebih mudah bila aku butuh bantuan dengan mesin kopi, atau jika aku harus bangun pukul 6 pagi. Tidak ada yang lebih baik dari itu."

Rio hanya terdiam mendengarnya, matanya kembali mengamati cincin berkilau di tangannya. Sejujurnya alasan tersebut sudah cukup untuk membuatnya menerima lamaran Gakushuu.

Wanita itu menghela napas panjang, kemudian mengangguk, membuat Gakushuu kembali mendongak ke arahnya. "Baiklah, aku setuju."

Akhirnya Rio menyerah. Toh ia dan Gakushuu masih punya banyak waktu nantinya.

"Kau setuju? Kau yakin?"

Rio kembali memutar bola matanya. "Kau mau aku menerimanya atau tidak, sih?"

Gakushuu berteriak keras sampai membuat Rio khawatir ruang kerjanya yang kedap suara tidak akan sanggup menahan teriakan Gakushuu, tapi wanita itu tetap tertawa kecil melihat selebrasi Gakushuu.

Dengan gerakan cepat dan tiba-tiba Gakushuu menaruh stoples kacanya dan mendorong meja yang berada di antara mereka ke samping. Pria itu melangkah mendekati Rio dan praktis membuat Rio menelan ludah.

Pria ini makin hari makin tampan saja.

"Terima kasih, Nakamura."

Rio tersenyum lebar ketika Gakushuu duduk di sebelahnya dan mengambil cincin dari kotak beludru di tangan Rio. Pria itu kemudian meraih tangan kanan Rio dan memasukkan cincin berkilau di jari manis Rio.

"Aku penasaran bagaimana kau bisa memilih cincin yang tepat."

"Aku tahu setiap bagian tubuhmu, Nakamura"

Rio pura-pura mendesah kecewa. "Bahkan lingkar jariku? Aku benar-benar merasa kasihan pada privasiku."

"Denganku, kau tidak akan lagi membutuhkannya. Kau hanya akan membutuhkanku."

Rio memejamkan mata ketika Gakushuu meraih wajahnya kemudian mencium bibirnya, melumatnya lembut. Lama kemudian Gakushuu menghentikan ciuman mereka, kemudian tersenyum kecil dan berbisik pelan.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Rio tersenyum senang, kemudian kembali mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Gakushuu dan kembali berciuman.

•

End

Juga di- _publish_ di tetangga oranye kita dengan _cast_ Idol Korea. Wkk.


End file.
